Forcefear
Forcefear was a railroad crossing signal-themed contestant of Galaxy Warriors and the primary antagonist of the episode "Helping Hand" the first part of the two-part season finale of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Excluding Cleocatra, who appears in the epilogue Christmas special episode, he is the final monster of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He is also the final monster to be sent down by Galvanax himself. Character History Forcefear was introduced by Cosmo Royale in the Warrior Dome. He shows the audience his ability to create a force field as he blocks and reflects the Basherbots' energy lasers and right at Cosmo Royale's butt, angered he goes all out but he ends up being harmed by the Force Field. He then goes to earth to battle the Ninja Steel Rangers and use his Force Fields to destroy them. The Rangers tried their hardest to defeat him but weren't powerful enough to stand up against Forcefear's durability and firepower. They were forced to make a hasty retreat when Forcefear nearly destroys them with his Energy Laser. Odius appeared and Forcefear critiqued her for not gigantifiying him to destroy the Rangers for good and then left. Forcefear is later gigantified to lure in the Rangers once more. The Rangers fight Forcefear while the Ninja Nexus Prism creates the Ninja Ultrazord Star. Once the Ninja Ultra Star is finished, the Rangers use it to make the Ninja Ultrazord and gain the upper hand against Forcefear while destroying his barrier with the Ninja Ultra Strike. Forcefear is ultimately destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord's Ninja Ultrazord Blast Final Attack '. Personality Force is quite childish, but very powerful and stays loyal to his task, even having himself gigantified to bring out the Rangers, he specks in an almost noses-like tone. Powers and Abilities As the final monster of ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Forcefear (along with Drillion ) is one of the most powerful monsters that the Ninja Steel Rangers has fought, he possesses great strength, even very easily defeating Lion Fire Red, taking the power of the new Ninja Ultrazord to bring him down for good. * '''Super Strength: '''Forcefear posses great strength, being able to overpower the Ninja Steel Megazords in battle. * '''Durability: Forcefear has incredible thick skin that can handle beatings without feeling any pain, he even claims that hitting him only tickles, even the Red Ranger in his Lion Fire Armor wasn't able to lay a scratch on him. * Extrodinary Leaper: '''Forcefear can leap at an incredible dictance. * '''Energy Blasts: '''Forcefear can unleash a series of energy blasts from around himself. * '''Energy Lasers: Forcefear's strongest attack, From the railroad crossing gate cannons located on the sides of his head, Forcefear can charge up the cannons and fire light green colored energy lasers. This was used to try and kill all of the Rangers and might have worked if they hadn't vanished in a puff of smoke. This was later used on the Ninja Steel Ultrazord, but it had no effect. * Forcefield Projection: Forcefear main ability. He is able to project dark purple colored transparent force fields shaped like brick walls to block his foes' attacks without harming him. The only method of penetrating through the force field is using the Ninja Ultrazord's Ninja Ultra Strike. ** Energy Reflect: 'If an enemy fires an energy-based attack at the wall, it will reflect that energy attack back at them. Arsenal * '''Arm Guards: '''Forcefear posses a pair of arm gallents for which he can block attacks of his enemies. *'Railroad Crossing Claws: 'Forcefear also possess a pair of railroad crossing-like claws for which he can use in combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Forcefear is voiced by Darren Young. Notes * Forcefear is the first monster in ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''to be fought by the Ninja Ultrazord. * Forcefear's final words "''Aah! I've hit a wall!" is likely a referrence to him being a rail road crossing-theme monster, as they block paths from ether trains or cars from crashing. * Forcefear's name comes from the words "'''Forcefield" and "Fear". * Forcefear is the final monster under Galvanax. ** Cleocatra was seen in the audience, but did not battle until Galvanax was defeated. See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:PR Final Monster